unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karate Gus
Synopsis Mr. Gus Is Learning Some Karate Lessons. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Karate Guy *Karate Fans *Ninja Warriora *Big Ninja Transcript Opening (Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) Uncle Grandpa: I thought I sweat it too much. (Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV Pizza Steve: Hi-yah! Hooooooo WAAAHHH!!!! (Mr. Gus was knocking the floor and Pizza Steve was opening the door.) Pizza Steve: What's wrong, Mr. Gus? Mr. Gus: I failed the karate lesson. Pizza Steve: Awww, are you sad, Big G? Mr. Gus: Yeah, but I was supposed to get a contract. Pizza Steve: Let me read the contract. It says "Mr. Gus failed on Karate Class because he wasn't pay attention of those actions but sometimes if you can show you for a karate lesson, it'lo give you a karate master." Wow. Too bad I already read one of those, Huh, Mr. Gus? Mr. Gus: Mmm-hmm? Pizza Steve: Well, maybe if he can teach you how to kick those bad boys for the Italian Karate! Hooowah! Ask Uncle G for help to teach a karate lesson. Mr. Gus: (sighs) Fine. Whatever you say so. (Mr. Gus walks to Uncle Grandpa) Uncle Grandpa: Good morning. Mr. Gus: Let me guess, I failed the karate lesson. Uncle Grandpa: Oh no! Say it so, Mr. Gus! Mr. Gus: But worst of all, I really am a bad karate loser. Uncle Grandpa: This is horrible, Mr. Gus! Why did you failed the karate lessons! Mr. Gus: Because I flipped off the karate kick and punch or something like that. (Flashback, Mr. Gus is kicking and punching and kicks karate master and karate master is angry at Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus smiles at Karate master and Karate master kicks off at Mr. Gus. End of Flashback.) Uncle Grandpa: Mr. Gus, You kicked out by Karate master?!? Mr. Gus: Sure. Uncle Grandpa: Oh, geez! What did you do?!? Mr. Gus: All I ever wanted to be a karate master by me and I don't know how to learn the karate lesson. Uncle Grandpa: Karate lessons, huh? Well, why didn't you just say so, Mr. Gus. (Uncle Grandpa is wearing a karate costume.) Uncle Grandpa: Let's learn the karate lessons. (Mr. Gus sits the chair and Uncle Grandpa teach the lesson, Mr. Gus kicks and punches and falls over. Uncle Grandpa slaps his face. Mr. Gus is almost chopped the block and hurts his hands.) Uncle Grandpa: We need to do something more. (Mr. Gus is learning a karate, Uncle Grandpa kicks like a karate, Mr. Gus kicks like a karate reapeatedly, Uncle Grandpa gives a thumbs up.) Mr. Gus: Wow. Uncle Grandpa: Wow! You are a karate master now! Mr. Gus: I know, Uncle Grandpa. I know what i'm doing a karate master like this. HIII-YAH!!! Uncle Grandpa: Whoa! You're pretty good at that! (Mr. Gus chomps on the block.) Mr. Gus: HIIIII-YAAHH!!! Uncle Grandpa: WOO-HOOO!!!! MOMENTS LATER... Uncle Grandpa: Wow, you are all ready for karate lesson, Mr. Gus! Mr. Gus: I know what you talking about, Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa: You should always know how to use the karate powers. Just to be safe. Mr. Gus: Alright, I'm going in! Karate Station Karate Guy: Alrighty, Karate fans, we are gonna have to teach tyou a karate lesson. All we have to do is put the right arm on his feet. (Karate fans and Mr. Gus puts the right arm on his feet.) Very good. Uncle Grandpa: You're doing it! Mr. Gus: That's easy for you to say! Karate Guy: Now chomp at the wood block! (Karate fans and Mr. Gus chomps at the wokd block.) Uncle Grandpa: WOW! YOU ARE VERY GOOD KARATE, MR. GUS! YOU ARE A VERY GOOD KARATE!!! Mr. Gus: (Laughs) Man, I just love learning some karate lessons as usual. Pizza Steve: What did you teach for, Uncle G? Uncle Grandpa: Teaching Mr. Gus for a karate lessons as usual, Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve: Wow, you really are a karate master, Big G. Mr. Gus: YEAH! Whatever I want it to! Karate Guy: Now it's time for the Karate lessons! Uncle Grandpa: Oh rapture! Mr. Gus: I'm ready for defeat of the ninja warriors! Prepare to punch you to pieces! HIIII-YAAAHH!!!! HOO! WAH! (Mr. Gus kicks and punches Ninja Warriors) Uncle Grandpa: GEE WHIZ! (Mr. Gus kicks and punches Ninja Warriors even more.) Uncle Grandpa: AMAZING!!! (Mr. Gus kicks and punches Ninja Warriors a lot more time. And Mr. Gus sighs as relief. Big Ninja appears.) Big Ninja: Prepare to meet your doom, karate master! Mr. Gus: Uh oh. This is no good at all! What am I gonna do now, Uncle Grandpa? Uncle Grandpa: Just use the big kick, Mr. Gus! Just use the BIG KICK!!! Mr. Gus: Well, YEAH IT IS, UNCLE GRANDPA! Well then, MARK MY WORDS, BIG NINJA, I GUESS YOU'LL LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BIGGEST KICK IF ALL TIME FOR THE KARATE MASTER.... FOR MYSELF!!! HIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Big Ninja: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Mr. Gus was doing a big kick at Big Ninja and Big Ninja falls down to defeat. And the karate fans cheers for Mr. Gus.) Uncle Grandpa: Woo-hoo!!! WOW! GOOD JOB, Mr. Gus! YOU'RE ON THE BALL!!! Pizza Steve: YEAH, MR. GUS! You defeat big ninja for the karate lesson! Uncle Grandpa: Three cheers for Mr. Gus! Hip hip... Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve: HOORAY!!! Uncle Grandpa: Hip hip... Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve: HOORAY!!! Uncle Grandpa: Hip hip... Big Ninja and ninja warriors: Hooray. Uncle Grandpa: Huh, totally live for that one. Intermission (Uncle Grandpa is picking his nose and the big booger out of his nose.) Uncle Grandpa: Wow! I got a big booger! New Experiences With Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person: TV Announcer: New Experiences With Beary Nice... Beary Nice: That's me! Announcer: And Hot Dog Person! Hot Dog Person: That's me. Beary Nice: Wow! I'll never watch the TV before. Have you, Hot Dog Person? Hot Dog Person: What's the TV? Beary Nice: The television is a system for transmitting visual images and sound that are reproduced on screens, chiefly used to broadcast programs for entertainment, information, and education for a beary first time. Hot Dog Person: Oh... Yeah... Right, Beary. Beary Nice: My name is Beary Nice. And today i'm gonna use this TV to watch everything I really want it to. (turns on the TV and also a beautiful screen) Awww, This is so beautiful! See, Hot Dog Person, Watching on television is beary nice. Wait, THAT'S ME! Hot Dog Person: Yeah, Beary. Who cares about this beautiful television! Beary Nice: See, watching the television is so very thoughtful about it, Hot Dog Person. Hot Dog Person: Okay, that's fine by me. I gonna watch the television now. (Turns on the TV and sees the beautiful screen) (gasps) This can't be! It really is a beautiful television! This is my dream will come true! Thanks, Beary! Beary Nice: That's nothing, Hot Dog Person! You can watch wherever you want! Hot Dog Person: Ahhhh... This is the life. Watching on TV and there's nothing to be afraid of. (Monster appears on TV) Monster: So, you like watching TV, huh? Well, I'll show you watching on TV! COME HERE! (Monster grabs Hot Dog Person) Hot Dog Person: WHAT?!? AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (Monster punches Hot Dog Person and twists Hot Dog Person.) Hot Dog Person: No! This can't be happening to me! (Monster punches Hot Dog Person and comes in the scary roller coaster.) Hot Dog Person: WHAT THE?!? Oh man! (Roller coaster starts, and Hot Dog Person started screaming, 30 seconds later, Monster comes out for Hot Dog Person, Hot Dog Person got hurt as pain.) Heart Nice: You see, Hot Dog Person? Watching television was completely FUN! Wasn't it, Hot Dog Person? Hot Dog Person: I don't wanna watch it. Intermission (Uncle Grandpa bonks on the head and giggles three times) Uncle Grandpa: I'm completely bonk on the head twenty miles a day. (Giggles) Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes